happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Very Clam Journey
Very Clam Journey is a season 79 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Dexter *Irin and The Clams Featuring *Petunia *Rad Raccoon *Lumpy *Foxy *Fungus *Frostbite Appearances *Amp *Zee *Pace *Nutty *Raylene *Tide *Polar *Mint Chip *Licky *Cro-Marmot *Russell Plot Irin is seen driving and sends Amp and Zee to do their work at an apartment (which is from Caught on Camera). Irin gives her thumbs-up to Amp who responds with the same gesture, while Dexter is waving at them from the back seat. Zee tells Amp to focus on their job before Irin drives away from the area. Irin is singing while driving, the same goes for her clams beside her. Dexter, at the back seat, checks a map and tries to find a perfect place for their vacation. He tries to tell Irin but her clams are threatening him, making him just sit at the back seat quietly. Irin stops at the side of the road and enjoys some fresh air for a while. Inside the car, Dexter is seen trying to protect himself from the attacking clams but they act natural when Irin enters the car again. Irin wants the map from Dexter and Dexter carefully gives the map to Irin while being stared by The Clams. She chooses their first destination and begins to drive. They arrive at the hotel where Irin books a room for herself and reserves a room for Dexter. Petunia gives Irin and Dexter a room key and then guides them into their rooms. Irin is happy and excited when she enters her room while Dexter is scared becuase his room is actually messy and looks risky. Dexter asks Petunia if there are more empty rooms but Petunia says that all other rooms are now full. Dexter just accepts the room and sleeps inside carefully. Irin comes into Dexter's room and is quite shocked when she sees it. She asks Dexter if he's fine with it and Dexter simply gives his thumbs-up. The Clams show up and some of them quietly enter the room while being watched by Irin. Dexter actually sees them and tries to tell Irin but is too afraid to do so. Irin is back into her room while Dexter is scared by The Clams inside his room. Dexter can't sleep when The Clams are playing inside his room. The Clams actually want to scare Dexter instead of attacking him for their meal. Dexter slowly takes some food pellets from his bag and carefully throws them into where The Clams are playing. The Clams somehow feel full and throw them back to Dexter. The Clams start to disturb Dexter by throwing objects onto him. Dexter tries to avoid all the objects until he finally catches a piece of iron and tries to throw it back to The Clams. The iron misses and breaks through the floor, crushing Petunia's head at the ground floor. Pace, who is wanting to book a room, is shocked by Petunia's fate, giving him a heart attack. Irin, at her room, hears a noise from Dexter's room and decides to check on him. Dexter opens the door with slight injuries on his body, and gives the box of clams to Irin. Dexter immediately closes the door and locks it. Irin is confused but is happy to see her clams inside the box. The next day, both Irin and Dexter leave and drive away from the hotel. Dexter, at the back seat, is actually badly injured because of his room's condition. Irin is not satisfied with it and tries to find another place. Dexter once again shows her a map. The Clams immediately choose the location, which is at the beach. Irin happily agrees with their decision but Dexter seems to feel very uncomfortable. After they arrive at the beach, Irin and her clams happily play at the beach while Dexter quietly stays at the hut, drinking some coconut water that is shared by Rad Raccoon. Some of The Clams quietly approach Dexter and bite his leg. Dexter begins screaming in pain, running away with the coconut water. Rad Raccoon chases Dexter as he took away his coconut water. The Clams still want to bite Dexter's legs until Dexter himself falls into the sea. Dexter is drowning and is also hit by several ocean waves. Lumpy, as a beach guard, sees Dexter's condition and tries to save him. Lumpy dives into the ocean to save Dexter. Many tree friends at the beach see the incident, including Irin. Irin is worried about Dexter and needs someone else to help him. The Clams choose themselves to "save" Dexter and Irin happily agrees with them. All The Clams dive into the ocean and block Lumpy's way to save Dexter. Lumpy is struggling with The Clams and tries to throw them away. The Clams manage to avoid Lumpy and Lumpy accidentally throws a coconut (actually from Dexter) away, smashing Rad Raccoon in the face. Some clams bite Lumpy and others "save" Dexter. Dexter, who is seeing The Clams wanting to "save" him, tries to swim away from them. Dexter finds a boat, with a traumatized Foxy in it who is trying to get into the beach. Dexter gets into the boat and quickly rows it into the beach nervously. Foxy appears to be happy because of Dexter's unexpected "help" but The Clams quickly group themselves into a wall. The wooden boat crashes into the "wall", resulting in both Foxy and Dexter getting impaled by broken pieces of wood but thankfully managing to get back into the beach. Dexter gives a thumbs up as he tells that he's "OK" while Foxy beside him is crying because of her injuries but is happy after having finally gotten into the beach. All crowds cheer while the remaining clams shoot out Lumpy's legs and arms. The scene then shows Lumpy, without any arms and legs, drowning. Irin and Dexter then leave the beach in the next day. Dexter is almost fully bandaged because of his massive injuries at the beach. Irin tries to find a more safe place then sees a mountain resthouse at the map. The Clams are wanting to go there and Irin instantly agrees, while Dexter, at the back seat, is quietly crying. They then arrive at the mountain area. It's actually a cold place and Irin decides to wear winter outfit to keep herself warm. Dexter finds out that The Clams actually ate all his outfits and forces himself to go on. Irin books a room at the resthouse before going hiking with some of her clams. Dexter is alone at the room, trying to warm himself up with a blanket. Dexter then realizes that some of The Clams are staying with him inside the room. The Clams start to feel hungry and stare at Dexter as they want to attack and eat him. Dexter begins to panic and tries to stay away from them but his bad injuries are forcing him to slow down. Dexter ends up facing against the hungry clams alone in the room. Frostbite, in the next room, hears the noises in Dexter's room and feels angered by it. He angrily knocks at Dexter's room only to get slammed by the door. Dexter runs away from the room, followed by The Clams behind him. Frostbite is knocked back and falls near the fireplace. Meanwhile at the mountain, Irin is hiking with Fungus and some of her clams. Irin holds her nose and sprays some perfume into Fungus's face because of his bad smell, burning his eyes and causing him to fall. Dexter is still trying to stay away from The Clams and runs around the resthouse. Meanwhile, The Clams are shocked when a flipped out Frostbite appears all of the sudden, holding a piece of burning wood. Dexter, seeing his chance, frees himself by jumping out the glass window only to get knocked back by the falling Fungus, cutting Fungus into pieces because of the broken glass. Dexter then falls into the middle of The Clams. The Clams actually killed Frostbite but is not aware about the burning wood, resulting in the whole resthouse being burned down. Dexter, survived from the destruction, feels excited when he thinks that all The Clams died. The Clams actually survived as they jump from the ashes and attack Dexter to death. The episode ends when Irin and some of her clams finally reach the peak, followed by other clams from the resthouse. Deaths *Petunia's head is crushed by a piece of iron. *Pace is suffering from a heart attack. *Rad Raccoon's face is crushed by a coconut. *Lumpy is drowned. *Fungus is cut into pieces by broken glass. *Frostbite is killed by The Clams. *Cro-Marmot and Russell are killed when the resthouse is burned. (debatable) *Dexter is killed and eaten by The Clams. Injuries *Dexter gets some injuries from the hotel, is almost drowned, gets impaled by broken pieces of wood, and is burned. *Foxy is impaled by broken pieces of wood. *Lumpy is attacked by The Clams and loses both of his arms and legs. *Fungus's eyes are turned red after Irin sprayed him. Destructions *The iron broke the hotel's second floor. *The resthouse completely burned down. Trivia *This episode is a continuity of the first scene of Caught on Camera, after Irin and Dexter left Amp and Zee at the apartment. *Dexter is responsible for the first death in this episode, marking his first kill. This also marks Irin's second kill without help from The Clams, as Irin is actually responsible for Fungus's death. *Rad Raccoon's death is similar to Handy's death in "Ipso Fatso". *Nutty, Raylene, Mint Chip, Polar and Licky appear at the beach while Tide appears at the ocean. At the resthouse, Cro-Marmot is at the counter and Russell appears at the hallway. Both of them can't be seen after the resthouse burned down. Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes